


Fluffy Kitten-Baby

by Lanceeselhombre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Galra baby, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dummies are pacifiers in case that’s unclear, Galra babies are kittens fite me, Gen, Hunk is a mess (Voltron), Keith is turned into a baby, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Keith is turned into a tiny baby Galra and Hunk is a sobbing mess.





	Fluffy Kitten-Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk is me.

Hunk stretched once he stepped out of his lion, enjoying finally being out of the pilot’s chair and being able to stretch his limbs again. He’d been stuck flying Yellow for the last several hours, helping a new coalition partner transport materials to another galaxy. Which was tiring business. He wanted to catch a shower, maybe get something to eat, and head to bed to sleep for a few hours as soon as he could. 

 

But before that, he had to check in with Allura, let her know he completed his mission and everything went according to plan. He headed immediately to the bridge to do that so he could go off and do what he wanted after.

 

As he approached the bridge, he could hear snippets of conversation; it sounded like the team was discussing something. And something serious at that, because there was a lot of hushed debates and demanding tones. 

 

“You’re sure you don’t know how this happened?” Someone asked, sounding disbelieving. 

 

“No. The pods couldn’t give us any information.” Someone else replied, probably Allura or Coran, since they were the ones that operated the healing pods. 

 

Hunk frowned. Did someone get hurt? Or sick maybe? He didn’t get answers to those questions, as when he opened the door to the bridge and entered the room all discussion ceased, and all heads turned towards him. 

 

Feeling awkward with all of his friends staring at him, Hunk offered a wave and an awkward smile to break the obvious tension (why was there tension?) in the room. “Uh, hey guys. I just got back. Transport went well.” He said, getting his report out of the way in his greeting. 

 

When no one immediately spoke up- or actually did anything but continue to stare- he let his hand fall back to rest beside his hip and frowned in slight worry. “Did something happen while I was gone? Why are you guys staring?” He wondered, starting to really worry that something might be wrong. 

 

Finally, Lance looked over to Allura, then back to him. He sighed. “Okay, bud. Just promise me one thing: don’t cry when I tell you.” He said cryptically, which didn’t help Hunk’s anxiety. 

 

“Why? What am I gonna cry about?” The yellow paladin questioned, beginning to speak faster in his worry. Everyone was acting so weird, he just wanted to know what  _ happened _ . 

 

Lance took in a deep breath before he turned fully to face his best friend. In his arms, he was cradling several small blankets that were obviously wrapped around something, although the actual thing was completely hidden from view. To try to get a closer look, the teen stepped closer and peered down at the bundle, starting to wonder if maybe the team had found an abandoned child. Or maybe one of the mice was sick. (He loved those little guys, leave him alone.) 

 

It turned out to be none of those things actually. “We got a call from the Marmora base, they said something happened to Keith on a spy mission. He misstepped and fell into a vat of experimental quintessence and-“ Lance explained, cutting himself off as he carefully pulled back some of the blankets, exposing what he was holding in his arms. 

 

Two half-open, tired little eyes greeted him, along with a pair of twitchy purple ears and a twitching little pink nose. The baby wrapped up in the blankets was obviously Galra, considering the thick purple fur covering them, but they also looked too sweet and helpless to be a child from the race that was currently endangering the universe. 

 

Hunk had to clamp a hand over his mouth to not squeal loudly. Almost immediately he could feel his eyes growing wet with cuteness induced tears, unable to keep himself completely under wraps. (He hadn’t seen anything remotely as a adorable as this in over a year, how could he not be emotional?) 

 

Lance noticed the tears before they were even shed. “Hunk! I said not to cry!” He said exasperatedly, although his tone implied he was expecting his friend to react like this. 

 

Seconds after Lance pointed out he was crying the water works really kicked in. Hunk sniffled and wiped away a few tears already making their way down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” He defended, already actually crying. “You show me one of my friends has been turned into a kitten baby and you expect me to stay calm??” 

 

No one said anything in response to that, knowing that Hunk couldn’t possibly meet such an expectation. He loved small and cute things, and this was just overload. 

 

“Can I hold him?” He asked. 

 

Lance looked hesitant for a moment before he nodded. “Be careful big guy.” He warned as he carefully handed the baby over to his friend, making sure he supported his head and made a proper cradle with his arms.

 

Hunk was still crying after he’d been given the baby, but not crying loud enough to disturb him. As if deaf to the sounds the teen was making, Keith laid undisturbed inside the cocoon of blankets, contently nursing on a red dummy and drifting between sleep and being awake. 

 

The baby seemed to grow restless for a second, squirming a little and stretching his limbs, managing to pull one of his arms from the bundle of blankets. He stretched the limb up towards Hunk then relaxed, letting it rest on the paladin’s chest plate at an angle that allowed the teen to see that Keith had tiny little  _ paws _ . 

 

That was what set him off completely, and suddenly he was a sobbing mess, cradling his regressed teammate close so he couldn’t drop him. Heck, he was so  _ tiny _ , he could easily fit in the palm of his hand. 

 

Lance chuckled a bit, amused at how emotional he was getting over Keith. “Bro, calm down. Keith’s just a baby.” He said, hoping to bring his friend down from his hysterics. 

 

“He’s a fluffy kitten-baby! And he has  _ toe beans _ .” Hunk argued in return, unable to stop the waterworks at that point. He was a mess and he probably would be for a few more hours. 

 

Lance let out a loud laugh at that. 

 

Keith didn’t seem to mind any of the loud noises. The baby easily drifted off to sleep, but not before he opened his mouth in a wide yawn, which caused Hunk to coo and cry harder. 

 

“Alright bud, why don’t you go get some sleep too?” Lance suggested with a chuckle, stepping forward to take Keith from him. He held the boy to his chest with one hand, almost completely covering his little body. 

 

Hunk could only nod in agreement, unable to speak clearly through his cries. 

 

*****

 

Several hours later, after Hunk had calmed down and gotten some rest, he found himself in the common room with Keith lying across his legs. His thighs were pressed together and the baby was laid down in the dip where his thighs met, creating a soft and warm cradle for him to nap in. Keith seemed to like it. 

 

He was much calmer this time around as he watched the Galran baby sleep. His earlier reaction had been a mix of exhaustion and shock, so now that he was well rested and aware of his friend’s predicament he wasn’t bawling his eyes out. (Although he couldn’t deny that a few tears slipped out.) 

 

Keith’s arms and legs were spread starfish style from when he stretched out before falling asleep. The small red dummy was still in his mouth, and the baby was now wearing a red onesie to match. Even through the thick layer of fabric (Galra kits apparently didn’t retain heat well, so they needed thick clothes) Hunk could see the bulge in his belly from when he’d eaten lunch. 

 

Then there were Keith’s pink paw pads, which were so irresistible Hunk had to squish them with his thumbs. The kit didn’t seem bothered by him playing with his paws (hands) and flexed his fingers at the feeling. Hunk took the liberty to play with his soft pads for a while, squishing them and rolling his thumbs over them until he was satisfied. 

 

After Hunk pulled his hands away Keith made a tiny whine in his sleep, so high pitched and short it sounded like the chirp of a bird. The teen smiled softly at the sound and gently rubbed his pointer finger over the baby’s chest and belly in a motion similar to that of rubbing someone’s back. It was meant to have the same effect, since he couldn’t make such a gesture towards him (he was too small, Hunk’s hands were the size of his body.) 

 

Keith chirped again, and Hunk trilled soothingly to him. He settled down, liking how the sound of the trill, though the yellow paladin continued to gently rub his belly for the comfort. 

 

“You’re so chill like this.” He mused to himself, knowing Keith couldn’t hear him. “Who would’ve thought you’d be a calm baby. I thought you would be more of a tantrum kind of guy.” 

 

The kit roused slightly at the sound of his friend’s voice, squinting his little eyes open against the bright lighting of the room. They were still the deep violet he remembered, but with gold flecks littered inside the irises. He closed his eyes again as he yawned sleepily, his ears folding backwards and quivering with the force of it. Hunk cooed and gently scritched one of his cheeks with his knuckle until the yawn subsided and his eyes opened again and his ears perked up. The baby squeaked in response to the touch, the sound only comparable to the squeaks that hamsters made. The teen smiled; that was a happy noise. 

 

“You’re cute too, you know?” He cooed, fawning over the way Keith leaned into his touch and continued to squeak happily. Hunk chuckled. “And squeaky.” 

 

He let his fingers move down again to Keith’s belly and he rubbed there again, this time with more purpose and pressure. “How is your tummy feeling today buddy?” He asked, watching for the kit’s response. From what the team had learned from Kolivan, baby Galra (kits) had needs similar to newborn kittens: they had very sensitive stomachs that could get upset easily, and they needed someone to rub their belly every once in awhile so they go to the bathroom. Both of those things made Keith very high maintenance to take care of in his little body, since he couldn’t even be left to himself to sleep through the night. (Technically he could, but when the kit woke up he’d be wailing from how much his belly hurt.) 

 

Keith whimpered and squirmed under his fingers, which meant he needed to go. He didn’t cry though, which meant his stomach wasn’t hurting. That was good. 

 

It took a moment of Hunk rubbing his lower belly for Keith to relax and let go. Wanting to make sure everything came out, the yellow paladin continued his motions with a lighter touch until he was sure Keith was done.

 

He gently lifted the baby off of his legs with a hand under his back and head and a hand cradling his front, then held him to his chest. Acting on instinct, the kit immediately grabbed onto Hunk’s shirt with his claws, digging his little fingers and toes into the fabric so he wouldn’t fall. Once he was latched on Hunk pulled his hands away, letting him hang like a Galran parent (apparently) would. Plus it was cute to walk around and watch him hang on like a baby bat.

 

Hunk stood and stretched, then headed for Lance’s room, where the team was keeping all the baby supplies (since Lance was the most experienced with babies and the least likely to accidentally neglect Keith in the middle of the night.) . “Let’s get you changed, kay little bud?” He said, ducking his head down to look at the baby’s face, only to see that he was dozing off again, lulled by the teen’s swaying as he walked. He cooed. “Aww, you’re going back to sleep? But you just woke up!” He protested playfully, although his words didn’t really mean anything. Kits slept a lot, so this was usual. (A lot as in like 20 hours out of a 24 hour day.)

 

He walked in silence to his friend’s room, letting Keith go back to sleep without being disturbed. The trip was short, and within a few minutes he was knocking on Lance’s door. 

 

“Come in!” The blue paladin called. 

 

Hunk opened the door and walked in to see him playing with the video game console him and Pidge had rigged for him. “What’s up my man?” He asked, not looking away from the screen as he mashed buttons, yet somehow still recognized who it was. 

 

“Diaper change.” Hunk replied as he pulled out the things to change Keith. (It should be mentioned that trying to find diapers small enough to fit him was a  _ mission _ . According to Kolivan, kits his age didn’t wear them, their mother took care of them- including the messes they made- until they were old enough to start toddling around and leave the ‘nest.’ But none of them were Galra or willing to accept that job.) 

 

Lance hummed in acknowledgment and paused the game, getting up to help. He saw Keith clinging to Hunk’s shirt and cooed a few words in Spanish. “Que lindo.” He said as he gently grabbed the baby by the scruff of his neck and carefully detached his claws from his friend’s top. Once all of his paws were empty he curled up into a proper carrying position, which made the two teens coo. 

 

“I still can’t believe how small he is.” Lance marveled as he laid the baby down on his bed and began to change him. “He’s the size of a  _ doll _ .” 

 

Hunk nodded in agreement. “I know. He’s so fragile.” He replied. 

 

“Can you really believe these tiny babies grow up to be those towering giants we fight?” The blue paladin snorted. 

 

“Honestly? No.” The yellow paladin admitted. 

 

Lance chuckled. “I don’t blame you man.” He said as he finished taping a new diaper on the kit. “Can you imagine someone as big as Antok or Kolivan holding a baby this small?” He asked, holding Keith up for demonstration. 

 

Hunk laughed. “No, I can’t.” Although, they weren’t the only ones who would have that reaction. When the team went to pick Keith up from the Marmora base apparently many of the  _ Galra _ were shocked to see a baby so small. Kolivan explained that kits stayed with their mothers in the place they were birthed- called a ‘nest’- and didn’t move from that place until they could walk. By that time, they were about 2 human years old and the size of a human toddler. So any Galra who hadn’t had a kit before had never seen a kit younger than that. 

 

Hunk snorted to himself. What a great way to tell if a Galra was a virgin. 

 

Lance chuckled to himself again, probably at the same thought as Hunk, and handed Keith back to his best friend. “There you go. One fresh kit. That will cost you two marshmallow brownies.” He joked. 

 

Hunk rolled his eyes as he took Keith and helped him cling onto his shirt again. There were like 50 marshmallow brownies in the fridge (they were really called air cakes, but Lance preferred his own name because of the taste and texture.) “Thanks Lance.” He said as he turned to leave. 

 

“Anytime bro.” The blue paladin said back as he put everything away and sunk to the floor again, continuing where he left off in his game. 

 

The yellow paladin said his final goodbye before he left, heading for his own room to take a quick nap. No one was getting enough sleep on the ship because they were so busy bouncing Keith around, so he would take the opportunity to sleep now, before he hopped on the sleep deprivation train with them. Keith wouldn’t need anything for at least two hours, and that sounded like plenty of time for a restful nap. 

 

*****


End file.
